Dylan Peterson
Dylan Peterson is a half-Manticore, the son of a mortal named Derek Peterson and a female Manticore. He was raised by his father as a mortal after the Charmed Ones vanquished his mother and her pack. He is currently in a relationship with Wyatt Halliwell. History Early Life In 2003, the mortal Derek was taken by a female Manticore and used as a mate to conceive a hybrid child. Derek managed to escape before the Manticore could kill him and later became determined to get his son back. He attempted to use magic and accidentally transformed himself into a monsterous beast. left|200px Meanwhile, the female Manticore raised Dylan with her pack. However, one night during a hunt, she was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. The sisters then took the baby home and contemplated what to do with him, as they feared he might grow evil. Derek later tracked his son and kidnapped Piper to use her to get his son back. She then learned the truth about who he was. However, her sisters mistook him for a monster and teamed up with the Manticores. After the demons mauled Derek and took Dylan, Derek returned to his mortal self and was healed just in time. The sisters then set out to retrieve Dylan from the pack and managed to lure him away with a peek-a-boo game. Once the baby was safe, the sisters vanquished the Manticore pack and returned Dylan to his father. Growing Up Dylan had a reasonably normal childhood, due to his father trying to act as normal as possible and did not acknowledge his son's demonic side much. Whenever there was a problem, they visited the Charmed Ones for help, such as when Dylan had issues with his sonic screams during early puberty. During this time, he also discovered he was gay. However, Dylan never had many friends due to his fear of his demonic side coming out. After the death of his father in a car accident, Dylan took over his garage and became a mechanic. Rival Pack In 2029, Dylan was confronted by a couple of Manticores wanted him to join their pack, though he refused and chased them off. The following day, he went to his old friend Wyatt Halliwell for help. The two were chased across town by the Manticores while collecting ingredients for a vanquishing potion. During their time together, the two bonded and Dylan realized he had feeling for Wyatt. While staying at a motel, Dylan was caught up in a moment and kissed Wyatt, resulting in an awkward situation. While trying to sleep, Dylan and Wyatt discussed what happened. Wyatt explained that he had always considered himself straight, but later kissed him anyway. The following morning, Dylan was confronted by Lena, another hybrid and leader of the pack. She explained that they had sensed his pain due to his loneliness and that she wanted him as a mate. However, she became furious when Dylan refused. She then decided to force him and took him to the Underworld. Lena informed Dylan that he would have to undergo trials in order to join the pack. However, before the trials could begin, Wyatt arrived and vanquished the pack. During the fight, Dylan struggled to control his demonic side, as it loved the violence. He stopped Lena from killing Wyatt and told her he would never join her. She then attempted to kill them both, but was defeated by Wyatt. Angrily, she noted they were both weak for not killing her and left, no longer interested in Dylan. Wyatt later visited Dylan at his apartment to confront his feelings. Dylan decided that he did not want to be an experiment to him and wanted to avoid getting hurt. However, shortly after letting Wyatt out, he opened the door and invited him back in. Dating Wyatt For the first couple of weeks, Wyatt and Dylan dated in secret, mostly hanging out in Dylan's apartment. When Wyatt sensed something was bothering him, Dylan revealed that he wanted to be able to date Wyatt in public and not keep it hidden. However, he realized that Wyatt was not ready for that and didn't want to pressure him. After their conversation, Wyatt decided to confide in his cousin Prue. She was supportive and understanding, stating that Wyatt didn't have to label their relationship and just do whatever made him happy. Feeling bad about their discussion, Dylan later went to the manor and found Wyatt and his cousins unconscious due to casting a Past Life Spell. He was then confronted by Noah, who informed him what was going on. Realizing there was nothing he could do, Dylan left. After waking up, Wyatt went to Dylan, stating that he really wanted to see him and not hide how he felt anymore. Some time later, Dylan spent the night at the manor for the first time, though he needed to hide when Chris unexpectedly came home. Wyatt told Dylan that he was still finding the right time to tell his family. When they kissed goodbye, Henry Jr. walked in. He reacted casually to the news, stating that he was fine with it and that the rest of the family would be too, since they all loved Wyatt. After telling his family and getting their support, Wyatt went to Dylan to tell him the good news. When Penny, Wyatt's cousin, reopened P3, Dylan went to the inauguration, and witnessed the arrival of Morrigan and the negotiations for the grimoire. When Wyatt was worried about Julian's relationship with the Seer, Dylan persuaded him to talk to his cousin as his intentions were good. Some time later Wyatt decided to organize a double date with Prue and Noah, in order to get to know her cousin's boyfriend better; unfortunately, Noah and Wyatt ended up arguing, and Prue decided to leave with her boyfriend. However The Elders summoned the two so Dylan stayed for lunch with Prue. That evening Dylan went to P3 and was approached by Dominik, who said he wanted to make friends with him.Dylan agreed to spend time with the bartender, unaware that he was a demon. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a shimmer. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. *'Super Speed:' The ability to move at superhuman speeds. *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to generate a sonic scream capable of shattering objects and killing beings by causing blood vessels to burst. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Elasticity:' The ability to elastically stretch the body or certain body parts. Manticores possess an elastic tongue. Passive Powers *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to possess heightened senses. Manticores possess a heightened sense of hearing. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Notes and Trivia *Neither Dylan's first or last name were revealed in Charmed. *He is the first half-demon appearing in the series to be raised by a mortal. *Dylan has a passion for fixing up vintage cars. Gallery Manticore-baby-2.png Travis-milne-dylan.jpg Dylan-at-garage.jpg Dylan-peterson2.jpg Appearances *Charmed, Season 6, "Little Monsters" *Legacy 106: Nature vs Nurture *Legacy 109: Witches in Camelot *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 114: P3 Times a Lady *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Mortals Category:Demons Category:Hybrids